Zoids: Battle for the Royal Cup
by Xaris
Summary: I'm not satisfied with chapter 2, so I'm going to do a total rewrite of it. I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THE PROJECT, I'm just having trouble continuing.
1. Chapter 1

Zoids: Battle for the Royal Cup

Zoids: New Century Zero side story by Joshua Bull.

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape or form own Zoids, the Zoids world, the established Zoids characters and machines, or anything relating to the established Zoids universe.

Chapter I 

The Jet Wolf.

In the far reaches of the Milky Way, on the planet Zi, there exists mechanical life forms with superior combat abilities. These are the Zoids. Warriors by nature, Zoids have been used for wars in the past, but in these times of peace, Zoids are used for multiple reasons, transport, construction and most of all, combat sports. The Zoid Battle Comission organizes tournaments and battles for the brave men and women who pilot zoids in battle in order to win prizes and honor. The ultimate goal of the Zoid Warriors is to fight through the season and earn a place in the Royal Cup, the ultimate competition.

"I know, I know, but the prize money is good." Said the young pilot of a Konig Wolf, which growled angerly at its pilot. "Oh shut it already!" The pilot was busy arguing with his own zoid on which direction to take. The wolf wanted to go east to New Helic City to compete in a large battle royal, but the pilot wanted to head south to Wulok City where a one on one tournament is held. "Why do you have to restock anyway? Your only weapon is the strike laser claw!" The wolf continued its resistance to its pilot's wishes. "Fine! We'll head to the closest town (which we just left two days ago), then we'll decide what to do next." The wolf growled in submission, neither the pilot, nor the wolf, wanted to retrace their steps, but it was better than sitting in the middle of nowhere arguing. Besides, the desert is a hot place.

The pilot's name was Jenos Wolfe, he wore a brown leather trenchcoat over a grey shirt and blue jeans with black tennis shoes. His hair was short, thick, black and rather messy, though it was obvious that it was naturally flat. His brown eyes were covered by thin oval shaped glasses and, when not arguing with his zoid, he wears a carefree smile of a freelance zoid warrior. His Konig Wolf looked like every other Konig Wolf except for the black paint job.

The wolf turned around and made its way towards Craft City, a small city in the middle of the desert deep in the Helos Republic. Most of its population were either store clerks, clergy or mechnics. In fact, Craft City was so well known for its mechanics that the vast majority of zoid pilots that were there were either there modding their machines or trying to hire a freelancer. The young pilot and his Konig Wolf had stopped there three days ago simply to rest and find news on the singles circuit. They had only found two worth noting within a 500 mile radius. A small tournament in Wulok City and a battle royal in New Helic City. While Jenos agreed (with the wolf) that the battle royal would have been more fun, the tournament was about 100 miles closer (albeit in a totally different direction), the prize money was greater and there would probably be less chance of facing enemies that would end up smashing them into bloody (or in the Konig Wolf's case, oily) pulps. Either way, turning around probably meant that both of the events were out of question, but this particular Konig Wolf had tendencies to be a bit stubborn.

The next day, not long after Jenos continued his treck back to Craft City in the morning, the Konig Wolf's scanners picked up a high speed zoid heading their way from behind, Jenos figured it was just a Lightning Saix, but he was surprised when a wolf type zoid hailed his communications and asked him where Craft City was.

The wolf looked like a Konig Wolf, but it was far too lightly armored and it had large, almost massive, boosters mounted on its back. top of this, the visor that usually gave the Konig Wolf a scope and heat sensors was permanently mounted on the front and was much more streamline that the stock visor, same with the zoid's lighter than stock armor.

When both zoids stopped at the side of the road to share their information, the Konig Wolf's pilot was surprised when he saw what looked like another Konig Wolf. This one was piloted by a young woman with light green hair tied in a pony tail and green eyes, she wore a dark pink jump suit, probably so her clothing wouldn't get in the way of piloting a high speed machine, but it did make her excellent figure more obvious.

"Hi there!" she said in a surprisingly lighthearted and cheerful voice, leaning over the edge of her zoid's cockpit. "I seem to be lost."

"Where are you trying to reach?" Jenos responded, still seated in his seat, but his head facing towards the other pilot.

"Just Craft City, I need some work done on my zoid's stabilizers." The young woman responded.

"Why not come with me?" Jenos asked, "I'm headed there as well because my wolf here doesn't want to fight in a singles tournament and I don't want to fight in a battle royal. Sure you could probably get there in about an hour alone considering your zoid's speed, but it always more fun to travel in groups."

"Your wolf?" The female pilot asked herself before she said outloud "Sure, but I think I'll want to know your name first."

"Jenos Wolfe, the last name being a coincidence." Jenos said, adding th last bit to show that his surname being Wolfe was indeed a coincidence. "I'm a freelance pilot, a merc as some people like to say."

"Nice to meet you Jenos, I'm Ren Onella, and this is the Jet Wolf." The female pilot, who revealed that her name was Ren, said. She sat back down into her seat while Jenos was dumbfounded by what the Jet Wolf was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Gate Oroz 

"Looks like they just closed the gates," Ren said looking upward at the empty gate control booth. "You'd think they'd send a sweeper team to come out here and deal with the sleepers that sometimes wake up and attack, they are a couple centuries old after all." She sighed. "What do you think Jenos?"

The pair had continued travelling for a few hours and eventually had made it to the Craft City gates. Craft City was one of the few cities left in the Republic that locked the gates at night because sleeper attacks were quite common, but it was still a mystery how the old Guyzaks were still active, and many of them had stopped functioning and most of the remaining more times than not malfunctioned and the attacked the city for no reason.

"Well, considering that the chances of being attacked by sleepers is pretty minimal," Jenos said, rubbing his chin. "but it would be a good idea to take turns on watch."

"You're not going to make a girl look watch are you?" Ren said in an oddly innocent tone.

"If you can take high speed battles, you can take guard duty." Jenos said, seeing straight through Ren's attempt at manipulation.

"You're such a spoil sport." She responded, this time her tone was playful.

"Takes one to know one." Jenos joked. "But if it'll make you feel better, I'll take the first watch."

"Sounds fair." Ren said as she climbed down from her machine and set up camp (namely, a tent that only fit one.) "We'll only need one tent if we're taking turns on watch." She climbed into the tent and was fast asleed within moments.

"Women." Jenos said about Ren's attempt at manipulation, "They're either horrible at manipulating you or terrible at it. I guess I got lucky with Ren here being terrible at it."

For the first few rotations, nothing notable happened, but at the of Jenos's third turn, he thought he saw movement, but he decided that it was just nothing and his mind was playing tricks on him. He woke Ren up and went to sleep for the next hour, or, more accurately, fifteen minutes because that's how long it took for him to be woken up by the sounds of battle.

There were Guyzaks everywhere. They were too distracted by the Jet Wolf to notice Jenos.

'Shit!' He thought, 'why didn't she wake me up?' Jenos rushed to the Konig Wolf and quickly climbed into the cockpit, within about two minutes, it ws running and ready for battle. However, it took about five precious minutes to override the combat safeties that kept the zoid from being too dangerous. Once that was done, Jenos sprang into action and helped the Jet Wolf fight off the sleepers.

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up?" Jenos said over communications as he used the strike laser claw to destroy one of the sleepers.

"I was too busy scrambling to get my zoid moving without combat safeties!" Ren responded over the communications, also striking down a Guyzak.

"If your safeties are down, why are simple sleepers giving you so many problems?" Jenos said, crushing the cockpit (where the computer was located) on another sleeper.

"Because my zoid is a high speed machine, but I can't fight at high speed with my stabilizers damaged." Ren responded swatting away one Guyzak, then picking up another by the tail with her zoid's teeth and throwing it. "It makes things really hard when you can't fight like you're used to."

"But I saw you running at full speed earlier, I thought you said you only needed the stabilizers adjusted."

"I don't recall saying anything about readjustments, besides, that was nowhere near full speed, it wasn't even 30!" She finished as both she and Jenos destroyed the last of the sleepers at the same time. The rest of the night went uneventful once the two pilots reset their combat safeties.

the next morning, Ren stepped out of the tent in a different set of clothing, she was now wearing a light pink sun dress that did little more than the jumpsuit did to hide her body's shape and her hair was let down with only a hairpin keeping her bangs out of her eyes. She climbed into the Jet Wolf as the city gates opened as the gate operator noticed the two warriors camping outside the gates. "You coming?" She asked over communications immediately when Jenos was seated in the Konig Wolf's cockpit.

"Give me some time to activate my zoid!" Jenos said as he rushed to activate the Konig Wolf's systems and catch up to the other pilot.

Upon leaving both zoids in a hotel's hangar, the pair was met by another pilot in the hotel lobby. "Hey! Ren, who's your boyfriend?" This pilot greeted them sarcasticly.

"Oh, shut up Gate." Ren responded. "This is Jenos Wolfe, I met him on the way into town. I'd assume he's a rookie, his Wolf hasn't even had minor system mods."

Gate Oroz was a man of 29 and average hieght. The first thing most people notice about him is his red eyes. His short black hair was covered by a black bandanna, making him look somewhat like a pirate. He wore a white short sleeved button neck shirt and black jeans and shoes.

"Wolf you say?" Gate said, examining Jenos as he did. "Command or Konig?"

"Konig, but-" Jenos started before he was inturrupted by Gate.

"Excellent!" Gate exclaimed. "Few understand the advantages that heavily outweigh the disadvantages when it comes to the Konig Wolf. Sure it has no guns stock, but it doesn't need them, it is already faster and more manuverable than the Comand Wolf, plus the visual capabilities that make it the perfect anti-stealth zoid (and sniper if a sniper rifle is attached). The Konig Wolf is the most underappreciated..." Gate continued his rant as Ren explained why she was friends with him.


End file.
